This invention relates to media validation platforms, and more specifically to a media validation platform capable of performing quality analysis and media identification of digital storage media.
Automated systems for vending optical storage media, such as CDs and DVDs or Blu-Ray discs, have significantly altered how customers can rent, buy, and sell movies on disc, video games, and more. Such systems may be frequently deployed as kiosks containing a disc inventory, a user interface to allow customers to select discs for rent or sale (or to sell used discs), as well as slots for dispensing discs and receiving discs. Generally it may be desirable that these automated systems be able to properly identify discs as they are processed, catalogued and stored correctly, as well as have an internal or external disc database storage. As well, it may generally be desirable to detect defects on discs being processed by the system so that discs with serious defects can be identified and removed from circulation. As many automated systems are deployed for convenience and high-volume customer use, there is a continuing need to improve the accuracy, speed, and efficiency of such automated systems so that disc media may be processed correctly while minimizing transaction times for customers.
Shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision, of a device, the media validation platform including a media transport system comprising a guide portion and a drive portion, the drive portion adapted to grip a media disc and move the media disc along a path of motion through a media identification station and a quality control station of the media validation platform. The quality control station may include a light source, a light diffuser, and a camera for measuring an intensity of light from the light source passing through the light diffuser and at least a media layer of the media disc and the media identification station may include a scanner assembly adapted to obtain data from a bar code of the at least one media disc.
Additional advantages are provided through a method of performing quality control inspection of a media disc, the method including: obtaining a baseline image of illumination without the media disc; obtaining a disc image of illumination passing through the media disc; separating the disc image numerically by the baseline image to obtain a ratio image; masking one or more portions of the ratio image to produce a masked image, the masked image leaving at least a portion of the ratio image unmasked, the unmasked portion of the ratio image corresponding to a data region of the media disc; reducing the masked image to a histogram image; reducing the histogram image to a plot of intensities of light over the histogram image; and, calculating a probability of pinholes not being present on the media disc based on the plot of intensities of light.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.
The media validation platform may comprise a media transport system including a guide portion and a drive portion, the drive portion adapted to grip a media disc and move the media disc along a path of motion through a quality control station and a media identification station of the media validation platform; the quality control station comprising a light source, a light diffuser, and a camera for measuring an intensity of light from the light source passing through the light diffuser and at least a media layer of the media disc; and a media identification station comprising a scanner assembly, the scanner assembly adapted to obtain data from a bar code of the media disc.
The media validation platform may further comprise at least one stop gate configured to move into the path of motion to thereby temporarily halt movement of the media disc through the media validation platform. The stop gate may be pivotally attached to rotate into the path of motion.
The media validation platform further comprises a plurality of stop gates, the plurality of stop gates comprising a first stop gate disposed adjacent to the quality control station and a second stop gate disposed adjacent to the media identification station.
The media validation platform may further comprise a slot for introducing media discs to the media transport system, wherein the media disc is a first media disc, and wherein either of the first stop gate or second stop gate is further disposed between the slot and either the quality control station or the media identification station and is further configured to prevent a second media disc from being fully inserted into the slot while the media transport system moves the first media disc through either or both of the quality control station and the media identification station.
The scanner assembly of the media validation platform may further comprise a camera and a light source, the light source comprising one or more LED light sources, and with the light source surrounding the camera.
The media identification station may further comprises an ID processor, with a camera configured to take an image of at least one barcode region of the media disc and the ID processor is configured to analyze the image and identify barcodes located on the media disc.
The media validation platform may further comprise a connection to the media disc database, where the data obtained from the bar code of the media disc is correlated with data of the media disc database to identify an identity of the media disc.
Also disclosed is an additional embodiment of the media validation platform, wherein the media disc database may be configured to add or modify data of the media disc database in response to receiving information from the media identification station obtained from the bar code of the at least one media disc.
The media identification station may further comprise one or more servo lifting motors operably coupled to the scanner assembly, the one or more servo lifting motors raising the scanner assembly to contact the media disc.
Further disclosed presently is an embodiment of the media validation platform, where the quality control station may be configured to perform a method of detecting defects in a media disc, the method comprising: obtaining a baseline image of illumination without the media disc; obtaining a disc image of illumination passing through the media disc; dividing the disc image numerically by the baseline image to obtain a ratio image; masking one or more portions of the ratio image to produce a masked image, the masked image leaving at least a portion of the ratio image unmasked, the unmasked portion of the ratio image corresponding to a data region of the media disc; reducing the masked image to a histogram image; reducing the histogram image to a plot of intensities of light over the histogram image; and, calculating a probability of defects not being present on the media disc based on the plot of intensities of light.
Further, the media validation platform may have the light diffuser and light source of the quality control station are spaced apart by a gap, the gap facilitating even illumination of the light diffuser by the light source. The light diffuser and light source may be spaced apart by a gap of about 0.83 inches.
Further, the light diffuser may be positioned within the quality control station so that the light diffuser does not contact the media disc when the media disc is positioned within the quality control station. The light diffuser may be positioned to be spaced about 0.06 inches away from the media disc.
Further, the drive portion may comprise a belt drive, the belt drive comprising a belt and a plurality of rotatable drive pulleys for driving the belt. At least one rotatable drive pulley may be adjustably positioned by the drive portion into at least a first position and a second position, wherein when the at least one rotatable drive pulley is in the first position the belt drive does not contact the media disc, and when the at least one rotatable drive pulley is in the second position the drive belt contacts the media disc thereby allowing the drive portion to grip the media disc.
Further, the quality control station may be further configured to take a top side image of the media art layer, and used to facilitate validating an identity of the media.
Also disclosed is a method of detecting defects in a media disc, the method comprising obtaining a baseline image of illumination without the media disc; obtaining a disc image of illumination passing through the media disc; separating the disc image numerically by the baseline image to obtain a ratio image; obtaining a plot of intensities of light based on the ratio image; and, calculating a probability of defects not being present on the media disc based on the plot of intensities of light.
Also disclosed is the method of detecting defects in a media disc, where obtaining the plot of intensities of light further comprises: masking one or more portions of the ratio image to produce a masked image, the masked image leaving at least a portion of the ratio image unmasked, the unmasked portion of the ratio image corresponding to a data region of the media disc; reducing the masked image to a histogram image; and reducing the histogram image to the plot of intensities of light over the histogram image.
Also disclosed is an optical disc identification system comprising: a disc transport system adapted to support a prerecorded media disc to expose a read side of the media disc, a light source positioned to illuminate a majority of the read side of the media disc in the disc holder, a sensor capable of capturing a digital image of at least a portion of the read side of the media disc, an image processor capable of reading at least one bar code from the digital image, and a motor which is capable of moving an exterior tube into contact with the media disc.
In an additional embodiment, the optical disc identification system of claim further comprises an interior tube located within the exterior tube, where the interior tube is at least partially covered in a non-reflective material.